Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 18
right Rijk van de Textiel, het jaar 1733. Naito wreef nogmaals over zijn pijnlijke rug voor hij opstond en achter de anderen aanging richting de val die Cornelius en Adamaris samen hadden opgezet. Ondertussen riep Orabelle woedend tegen hen dat Valerie als basishuid porselein had en daarom makkelijker "brak", maar niemand scheen te luisteren en dus zweeg ze maar en rende ze naar de val toe. Cornelius en Adamaris hadden blijkbaar een dunne, rotten houten plaat over een kuil gelegd en er dan zand over gestrooid zodat hij zou breken als Valerie en Dabby erover heen renden. Nu lagen de twee jonge meisjes op de bodem van de kuil, kreunend en over hun pijnlijke lichaamsdelen wrijvend terwijl ze van de gebroken stukken hout afrolden. 'Hoezo hebben jullie ons niets verteld?" vroeg Naito een beetje gekwetst. 'Omdat ze ons afluisterden en het opvallend geweest zou zijn,' legde Cornelius uit terwijl hij naar beneden klauterde in de kuil. De anderen stonden erboven omheen nieuwsgierig te kijken. 'Valerie, je zus maakt zich al een tijdje zorgen om je sinds je wegliep van huis dus wou ze vragen of je terug bij je tweelingzus wilt wonen,' zei Cornelius rustig. 'Wat denk je zelf? Jullie zitten ons eerst achterna, dan laten jullie ons in een kuil vallen en nu gaan jullie vriendelijk doen?' 'We deden vriendelijk! Maar toen begon je zomaar weg te rennen dus moesten we wel toevlucht zoeken naar de val,' zei Cornelius. 'De val stond er al voor je ons had gevonden, jullie kunnen die niet zo snel maken,' zei Valerie,'dus jullie hadden al geen hoge verwachtingen of wel soms?' 'Natuurlijk hadden we geen hoge verwachtingen van een kind dat rebelleert en wegloopt van huis,' zei Adamaris snugger. Valerie zweeg beledigt en dacht diep na terwijl Cornelius Dabby uit de kuil hielp en zich verontschuldigde. 'Dus als ik met jullie meekom mag ik gewoon mijn eigen ding doen? Waarom kom ik nou mee?' vroeg ze met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. 'Je zal weer herenigt zijn met Grace en Orabelle,' zei Naito nors. 'Grace is oké maar van Orabelle moet ik niets hebben,' zei Valerie daarop schaamteloos terwijl haar oudere zus gekwetst ineenkromp. 'Nou, je mag ook gewoon hier blijven wonen op je schroothoop Valerie,' kirde Adamaris,'maar Grace, Orabelle en wij wonen allemaal in een cool gigantisch kasteel achtig herenhuis met allemaal geheime gangen en sluipweggetjes en een meer... en daarbij, het eten is ook geweldig. Wat zeg je er van? Kasteel of schroothoop? Voor mijn part neem je Dabby ook mee als je op haar gesteld bent.' Valerie's ogen dwaalden twijfelend langs de jongvolwassenen en een avontuurlijke twinkeling glansde in haar ogen. 'Hmm oké ik kom mee, maar het is niet dat ik jullie leuk vind of met jullie ga praten hoor. Ik doe het alleen voor het kasteel en het eten!' Adamaris knikte goedkeurend en stak haar arm uit, die Valerie aanpakte, en hielp haar de kuil uit. 'Prima. Zullen we?' stelde Rosanna glimlachend voor en Naito knikte. 'Moeten we nou naar het Astronomierijk lopen of...' begon hij twijfelend. 'Nee gekkie, Adriel bespioneert ons sowieso,' zei Rosanna.'Ze maakt nooit plannen die niet kloppen en dit zou een grote fout zijn als ze zou vergeten om ons terug te teleporteren.' 'Waar wachten we dan op?' vroeg Cornelius.'Ze zou al sneller gereageerd hebben...' En net op dat moment voelde Naito de grond wegschuiven in een blauwe lichtflits voor ze allemaal terug bij de oever van het meertje stonden. 'Nu zijn onze missies wel een stuk makkelijker, hè?' zei Adamaris bewonderend met haar handen in haar heupen. De deur van het grote herenhuis ging een stukje open en Adriel kwam aanrennen, zag Naito in de verte op het eiland. Ze zwaaide naar hen en wees naar een roeiboot die bij een kleine steiger een aantal meter verderop lag aangemeerd. 'Ik vraag me af waarom ze ons niet direct in de aankomsthal kan teleporteren,' zei Rosanna nieuwsgierig. 'Ze heeft vast beschermende spreuken gelegd op het meer en het eiland, dat zal het zijn,' zei Cornelius. 'Hoezo weet jij eigenlijk zoveel over alles, Cornelius?' vroeg Adamaris met een lichte frons. Cyramelia sprak voor het eerst in een tijdje; ze was heel zwijgzaam geweest tijdens de hele missie. 'Cornelius kwam pas na een jaar achter mij aan omdat hij het subtiel moest doen, maar in dat jaar begon zijn tweede en meest cruciale deel van Engelenopleiding dus daarom heeft hij dat al geleerd en ik niet,' zei Cyramelia,'en hij is ook een jaar ouder dan mij dus tja.' 'Engelen weten echt veel meer dan mensen,' zei Naito,'toen ik Astronomie studeerde wisten we vrijwel niets over... nou, niets eigenlijk.' Ondertussen was het groepje in de roeiboot gestapt, die automatisch begon te varen naar Adriel die nog steeds aan de oever van het eilandje stond. Ze droeg uitzonderlijk eens een broek en een eenvoudig wit hemd; Naito had haar alleen nog maar gezien in lange jurken. Ondertussen leunde ze half op een vreemd gevormd zwaard; het was lang en zag er erg scherp en fijn uit. 'We waren net bezig met schermlessen,' legde ze uit toen ze de vragende blikken zag. 'Is er een trainingszaal dan?' vroeg Cyramelia nieuwsgierig. 'Alles is hier, het kasteel is veel groter dan het er vanbuiten uitziet.' Adriel wachtte niet eens tot ze allemaal uitgestapt waren; ze liep alweer naar binnen en de anderen renden gauw achter haar aan. 'Wat is de volgende missie?' vroeg Adamaris aan haar. 'Dat hangt af van jullie. Ik plan alleen de dingen die jullie willen doen,' vertelde ze. 'Eigenlijk, hebben jullie nog familieleden om te zoeken?' vroeg Orabelle aan de anderen. 'Jup,' zeiden Naito en Rosanna in koor terwijl er een vage "nee" klonk van Adamaris. 'Hoeveel?' vroeg Adriel. 'Eén,' zei Rosanna. 'Vijf,' mompelde Naito. 'Oké, eerst Rosanna dan maar?' stelde Adriel voor. 'Dat is goed voor mij,' zei Naito. Ze liepen allemaal de woonruimte in, waar Darren en Gabe aan het armworstelen waren. Naito had de twee broers nog niet vaak samen gezien, maar ze zagen er best grappig uit. Darren zag er heel geforceerd uit met een gefronste gezichtsuitdrukking en zijn handen tot vuisten gebald, terwijl Gabe er groot plezier uithaalde en met zijn tong uit zijn mondhoek stekend duwde alsof hij aan het knutselen was. Ondertussen lag Kico languit in één van de comfortabele sofa's bij de open haard, een boek op haar borst en haar hoofd op de leuning. Het leek erop dat ze in slaap was gevallen maar zodra de anderen binnenkwamen schoot ze overeind alsof ze steeds wakker was geweest en rende ze naar hen toe om alles te weten te komen over de missie. 'Ik stel voor dat jullie eerst een paar dagen rust nemen voor we de volgende missie beginnen,' zei Adriel. 'Zeg Adriel, met wie had je schermlessen als Darren, Gabe en Kico zich hier bezig houden?' vroeg Cyramelia. Er viel een doodse stilte toen iedereen nadacht over die goede vraag. 'Zoetjes, had ik niet gezegd dat dit huis van de Smaragdbloedlijn was? Er wonen hier vijf generaties aan gezinnen, vanwaar de achterdocht?' vroeg Adriel zonder opkijken van de thee die ze aan het maken was. 'Oh ja...' murmelde Cyramelia.'Sorry.' 'Zin om te kijken?' vroeg Adriel dan. Adamaris, Naito en Cornelius knikten gretig terwijl Rosanna, Cyramelia en Orabelle zowel twijfelend en verlangend naar de sofa's keken. 'Jullie kunnen ook hier relaxen hoor,' zei Adriel glimlachend.'Het is allemaal goed voor mij.' De drie meisjes haalden hun schouders op.'Is goed,' zei Orabelle dankbaar. Grace en Valerie besloten om op ontdekkingstocht te gaan in het kasteel met Kico om elkaar een heleboel dingen te vertellen over hun leven sinds ze gescheiden werden. Adamaris, Naito en Cornelius volgden Adriel naar de gang die toegang gaf tot de andere ruimtes. Ze liepen de slaapkamerdeuren voorbij en gingen een hoek om. Aan de deuren hingen kleine bronzen bordjes met daarop kamernamen. Naito kon "bibliotheek", "kassen","binnenplaats" en zelfs "badhuis" onderscheiden. Ze liepen door tot een deur die "trainingszaal" luidde en Adriel liep zonder aarzeling naar binnen terwijl de drie jongvolwassenen volgden. De zaal was erg groot; lange, hoge ramen bekleedden een van de smalle muren en boden uitzicht op de binnenplaats. Alhoewel de lange muur en de andere smalle muur tegen andere delen van het kasteel aangeplakt zaten en er dus geen ramen konden zijn, was er genoeg licht en er hingen ook lusters aan het plafond waardoor het er niet donker was. De vloer was van een glad, donker hout gemaakt en er in lagen allemaal zachte matten, maar er was ook een deel zonder matten voor andere soorten training. Langs de randen van de zaal stonden banken in een tribune-opstelling waardoor iedereen alles zou kunnen zien. Daarop zag Naito een paar jonge mannen en vrouwen zitten, allemaal met felgroene ogen en sneeuwwit of pikzwart haar. Ze babbelden een beetje met elkaar en zwaaiden naar de familieleden die op de dojo stonden. Naito wist dat het niet alle Smaragdbloedlijnleden waren sinds de sowieso overal verspreid zouden zitten in het kasteel, maar het waren er heel wat en allemaal zaten ze er om de jongere familieleden toe te juichen. Naito wist niet hoe oud elk familielid uitzag, maar hij wist wel dat de jongere eruit zagen als tieners (zoals Mica en Cheryl) of jonge volwassenen van rond de 20 jaar oud, terwijl de oudsten eruit zagen alsof ze in de 40 waren. Over Cheryl en Mica gesproken; de twee tieners liepen het veld af met hun zwaarden in hun handen en maakten plaats voor twee jonge vrouwen; Naito schatte ze als vierde of derde generatie. 'Maak Adriel af!' gilde een opgewekte jonge vrouw die eruit zag alsof ze in haar late 20 zat naar de twee dames. 'Tuurlijk!' schreeuwde de ene. Ze zwaaide haar schouderlange witte haar naar achteren waardoor het glansde in het zonlicht, terwijl haar zus het wegschudde uit haar gezicht. Ze deden aan tweelingen denken, maar Naito wist dat één van hen ouder was dan de ander. 'Dat zijn Iris en Jaspis,' vertelde Cheryl aan Naito, Adamaris en Cornelius toen ze naast hen op de tribune kwam zitten.'Ze zijn de tantes van mij en Mica.' 'Oké, bedankt om te vertellen,' glimlachte Naito naar haar. Cheryl bloosde een beetje en richtte dan haar ogen op de dojo. Adriel zette zich in een goede starthouding terwijl Iris en Jaspis hij ruggen half zijwaarts tegen elkaar aan zetten om een dodelijke inval te kunnen doen aan beide zijden van Adriel. Maar Naito was niet de enige die het doorhad; ook Adriel had hun plan al doorgrond en terwijl de twee op haar af kwamen schieten om te splitsen en haar zijwaarts aan te vallen, rende ze ze tegemoet en sprong ze soepel over ze heen met haar handen vooruit. Ze landde en maakte een snelle koprol om de val te breken voor ze zich omdraaide, haar zwaard trok en inhakte op de zij van Iris; degene die zich het eerst had omgedraaid. Jaspis schoot om Adriel heen om haar langs achteren aan te vallen, maar ze trok een tweede zwaard en blokkeerde haar gauw alvorens ze wegschoot. Het gevecht bleef een tijdje duren; Adriel was heel slim en haar reactiesnelheid was geweldig, maar Jaspis en Iris waren een gevaarlijk duo en Naito keek nagelbijtend toe, zich afvragend hoe het zou aflopen. Maar even nadat hij hoopte dat het vlug voorbij zou zijn ramde Adriel een knie in de maag van Iris, die kreunend op de grond viel. 'Eén neer!' riep een zwartharige man aan de overkant van de tribune terwijl Iris haar verlies accepteerde en terugliep naar haar familie om uit te puffen. Jaspis bleef koppig door doen; ze was nu in een één aan één gevecht met Adriel en Naito kon zien dat ook Adamaris en Cornelius het erg spannend vonden. Jaspis dreef Adriel, die niets scheen te merken, in een hoek en hief haar zwaard om haar op de grond te meppen. Net dan zag Adriel een kwetsbare plek en ze deed niet eens meer de moeite om sierlijk te zijn wanneer ze ruwweg volledig in Jaspis' buik ramde en met de jonge vrouw op de grond viel. Ze rolde gauw van haar af en hielp haar overeind. De familieleden van Jaspis juichten voor haar; ze had het immers erg lang volgehouden, maar Adriel had tenslotte toch gewonnen. De meeste familieleden dropen af, maar Cheryl en Mica liepen de dojo op om nog wat gevechtstraining te doen met Adriel. Naito bleef net als zijn vrienden zitten om te kijken en wat bij te leren. Hij wist nu al waar hij het grootste deel van zijn vrije tijd zou doorbrengen! Die nacht droomde Adriel. Of, het was eigenlijk een nachtmerrie met een goed begin. Ze stond in de zongekleurde straatjes van het Hemelrijk; overal om haar heen liepen engelen, jong en oud, rond. Ze wist direct dat ze hier al eens had gestaan, op die dag en met dit weer. Toen ze naar haar handen keek zag ze dat ze veel kleiner waren, als die van een vijftienjarige. Ze slikte even, maar wist dat ze nooit uit zichzelf wakker kon worden uit deze droom en dat ze hem daarom zou moeten uitzitten. Zolang ze zich herinnerde dat het maar een droom was, zou alles oké gaan. Maar dat herinnerde ze zich niet meer. Er klonk geschreeuw verder in de straat en een stel bewakers van de leider van het genootschap kwam aanrennen. Ze schreeuwden boos en kwamen op Adriel af. Ze bewoog niet; dat had ze 19 jaar geleden ook niet gedaan. Ze was een naïef jong Engelenmeisje die niets kwaads zag in bewakers en dacht dat ze een vraag hadden voor haar. Dat veranderde toen ze haar op de grond gooiden, met haar gezicht in de straatstenen duwden en haar handen pijnlijk vastbonden met draad geweven uit glas. Het sneed diep in haar polsen en haar gegil en geschreeuw trok de aandacht van voorbijgangers, die gauw wegliepen zonder omkijken. Adriel werd overeind gesleurd door de bewakers, die haar meenamen naar het dorpshuis waar de leider zat. Ze wist helemaal niet wat er gebeurde; waarom pakten ze haar op? Was het omdat ze elders op aarde hulp had gezocht bij andere wezens, om te zien of ze haar genootschap kon verbeteren? Wat was daar mis mee? Ze wou gewoon een betere plek maken van haar dorp... De wachters gooiden haar genadeloos neer op de gladde, schone grond voor het bureau van de leider in de veel te grote kamer. Daar lag ze dan, Adriel, een doodgewoon Engelenmeisje met goudblond haar en witte vleugels, die opging in een menigte maar toch zo anders was dat ze was gearresteerd en voor de voeten van de leider was gegooit. Daar lag ze dan. Van een doodgewoon Engelenmeisje met goudblond haar en witte vleugels zou je een smekende, vragende blik verwachten vol verdriet en angst. Maar Adriel was geen doodgewoon Engelenmeisje. Adriel hief haar hoofd op en tussen haar goudblonde lokken brandden twee witgouden ogen vol vuur en haat. De ramen explodeerden en een regen van glas vloog de kamer binnen. Hoofdstuk 17 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 19 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje